Each year many occupants of vehicles are killed or injured when the occupied vehicle becomes involved in a fire. It would be benefit to these individuals to have a fire suppression system within the vehicle that could detect and extinguish the fire as rapidly as possible. Because the driver of the vehicle can loose control of the vehicle immediately after activation of a fire suppression system within the vehicle, it is important that the fire suppression system include a valve activation assembly that activates the fire suppression system only when the vehicle is actually involved in a fire.